Needle
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Needle is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, and Battle for BFDI. She was on the Squashy Grapes until she was eliminated in Episode 7. Ironically she had slapped various people 13 times (as mentioned by the Announcer) before she was eliminated, which would cause the TLC to become full for the first time. She is known to dislike the name "Needy", slapping those who refer to her by the name Needy. She started the catchphrase "Awww, Seriously?" which the newbie David would carry on after her elimination. The first time she is called "Needy" is in episode 3 when Leafy asks if she thinks non-existent Icy is mad at her, prone to slapping after being called Needy. Needle is also known to have a slight crush upon Coiny. Needle is competing in Season 2on W.O.A.H. Bunch. Needle's best friends are Coiny, Ice Cube, Pin, Teardrop and Leafy, however after episode 3, Needle and Leafy are enemies due to Leafy calling her "Needy" many times. Trivia * Needle is the thinnest character. * She is currently in love with Coiny. * She is the lowest ranking member among the Squashy Grapes due Flower rejoining in Episode 21. * Needle hates being called Needy. * She slapped 13 times before her elimination in Episode 7. (Puzzling Mysteries) * So far, she has slapped 104 times in the BFDI series. * Her line, "Aw! Seriously?" was possibly inspired and the line was passed to David. Fan fiction Names *Nicole Cingolani (BluJayPJ) *Nelly Jankovic (Opinduver) *Natalie Horton (KittyFan2004) *Needy Birthdates * November 30, 1984 (BluJayPJ) *July 7, 1991 (U4Again) *January 12, 1993 (Opinduver) *February 25, 1994 (KittyFan2004) *January 1, 2010 Where Needle is from *Calabasas, California, (BluJayPJ) *San Antonio, Texas (U4Again) *Niles, Ohio (Opinduver) *Aurora, Colorado (KittyFan2004) *Goiky Ethnicity * Italian, Burmese, and Croatian (BluJayPJ) *Croatian (Opinduver) *English and Russian (KittyFan2004) Headcanons BluJayPJ *Needle has a half-sister (Nail from Object Havoc, who is 12 years younger than Needle (Born in December 1996)) KittyFan2004 * Natalie had anorexia as a teenager. * She and Naomi (Nail from Object Havoc) are cousins. Eggs *Needle died in season 1 (2004) but resurrected in season 6 (2010). *Her adopted sister, Candy, is a Canadian. Gallery BBFDI-Needle.png Needlemouth.jpg ExtremeRageNeedle.png 37px-Needle 8.png NeedleJumpingv1.png Needle (Eliminated).png Needle (Current).png Battle For Dream Island-Needle.png Needle_Icon.png Needle.png Needle-0.png NEEDLEblujaypj.png NeedlePoseBFSC.png Needle . Png NeedlePose.png Needle (OC Pose).png BFMT Needle.png Needle 1.png Needle Pose BFUM.png Needle (BFCK Pose 2).png NeedleJump.png NeedleStand.png Needle Cube.png Needle Body.png Needle (New Pose).png Needle Pose (1).png Needle2.png Needle (SuperCDLand).png Needle Pose.png Needle icon.png Needle Idle.png Neeneeneedy.png Needy.png NEEDY.png Needle (Eliminated).png Needle (Current).png Needle and Match.png Waffle Needy K.png Needy on Pen.png Pencil Nickel Needy R.png Needy H.png Coiny and NEEDY!! (uploaded by Nadiya2000).png I'M_GLAD_THAT_I'M_NOT_TOO_NEEDY.png ExtremeRageNeedle.png NeedleProfilePicture.png Needle (Icon).png Needle.JPG Needle's Pro Pic.png NeedyBFCC.png Needle (SuperCDLand).png Needle Pose.png Needle pose (enzo).png Needleyagrly.png Needleeeeeeea.png Needle Worried.png Vector needle.png NeedleBored.png Needle Rage.png Battle For Dream Island Needle.png Needle's Pose.PNG 32. Needle.png 19. Needle.png HawaiiNDLE.png Hawaii Needle.png DiaNeedle.png Pin, Needle, Coiny, Firey and Leafy.PNG Needle IDFB.png Names in other languages *針 - Chinese *Aiguille - French *Hari - Japanese *바늘 - Korean *เข็ม - Thai *Kim may - Vietnamese< *Igła - Polish Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Team W.O.A.H Bunch Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Eliminated Category:Arms and Legs Category:W.O.A.H Bunch Category:Protagonists Category:Needle Category:Battle for BFDI Category:The Losers! Category:American Characters Category:Contestants Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:BFB Category:1980's births Category:1990's births Category:2010's births Category:Ressurected